What Happend to Morgan
by Passion1
Summary: Well this fic is about morgan who has lots of bad stuff happening to her this story is also connecetd to Ever lasting its really good .
1. How it started

I do not own any of the harry potter characters and Hogwarts I do not own anything jk rowling invented. If it seems I have taken your character this was all in my mind and I promise I didn't try to. Thnx and please review. The fanfic EVER LASTING by: Sweet Angel is connected to this one and I really think you should read it its very good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What Happened to Morgan  
  
CHAPTER ONE. ***How it started***   
  
  
  
Morgan James ran down the stairs, "Mom! I can't find my wand!" she hollered. She was going on. She heard some snickering coming from the closet. "You little brat!" she yelled as she flung open the closet door, only to find her little brother, Rory, swishing her wand around. She grabbed it from him and threatened to turn him into a frog if he took her wand one more time. Rory was seven years old; he was one of her two brothers. Rory was always breaking and stealing stuff, he loved to get into trouble. There were four people in the family, Rory, Daniel, who was 18, he was always acting so "mature" and brought home a different girl friends every night. He thought he was perfect being first born, and though Morgan would never admit too it, he sort of was! He had sandy blond hair and sky blue eyes and he had reading glasses that made him look so sophisticated. Morgan never told anybody, but when she was in the fourth grade, she had a crush on him, which she now, being sixteen, thought was a crime and looked back to herself in disgust. And, of course, her mother, the most uptight person in all the land, she did everything in the right mind to keep the house clean, she even put over sized coasters under the lamps, TV etc. Her house was a nutcase and Morgan couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! "Morgan Karen James! Get your butt down here this INSTANT!" Her mom hollered. She ran down the stairs, "What is it now???" she mumbled to herself. When she got into the kitchen, she saw her mother pacing around with a red face, which didn't surprise her at all because her mom's face was always red. Her mom had witchy brown hair that was shoulder length and grey eyes and a whole bunch of freckles, but Morgan knew that she be-witched herself to be like that, because in real life she was half veela, making Morgan one fourth veela. Morgan had white-ish blond hair that always shimmered and amethysts eyes that looked really cool with the tan that she had gotten this summer. "Y-y-you left a crumb on the counter, a crumb, A CRUMB! Have you absolutely NO respect for my kitchen? I work all day to keep this house clean, and you go and that me by leaving CRUMBS! You are so lucky that you're going to Hogwarts today, or I would have grounded you for a week young lady! But I can't so in stead I'm going to give you a lecture on the importance of cleanliness! Without cle." Her mothers voice faded out as Morgan thought, I wonder why my family has such different color of hair. I have white blond, Daniel has Sandy Blond Brown and Rory has red! I can understand the resemblance between me and Daniel, but Rory? My father must have had red hair, or maybe Auburn? I miss my dad, I wish he hadn't have left us. But I'm really excited about seeing uncle Dumbledore! I haven't seen him for ages! Maybe there will be some hot guys there this year! And I can't wait to see Genevieve! I miss her so much! I can't believe I haven't seen my best friend in over a month! I really wish I could have gone to Italy with her! I miss Emily and Mandy too! But I just saw the two of them last week! Oh, their so lucky! They both have two great boyfriends! Emily has Derrick, he's so hot! I wish that I could got to him first, I was gonna ask him out at Hogwarts, but Emily caught him at Diagon Alley and asked him first! And Mandy's going out with my brother! It's the first time I saw him come home with the same girl for two months! I think he really likes her! Oh shit! I'm late! Morgan hadn't noticed that an hour had passed; she got in the car and headed off. Tweeeeet! The train whistle ,whistled. The Hogwarts express was off! She sat in a compartment with Genevieve McCrery, Emily Metz and Mandy Carlo, although Mandy gave a surprise entrance because she practically fell through the curtains in mid French kiss with Daniel. "Guess what you guys?" Genevieve said. She loved keeping them in suspense and she paused to wait for the right moment, "I have a boyfriend!" she squealed! A dozen questions popped out at her all at once. "Shut up, all of you and let me tell you about him! His name is Carver, I met him in Italy, it's his first year here in Hogwarts, he transferred from a different school, he's a year older then me and he's SOOO hot!" And so the conversation started, and went on for a few hours. "Anything off the trolley dears?" a plump lady asked, "We'll take the whole trolley!" Mandy said, she was feeling generous today. She the lady pushed the trolley into their compartment and walked away, muttering that that was the third cart that had been bought today, and she was sick and tired of going to the back and getting a new one, or something to that effect, cause that was all the girls could make out of her mumble. Then suddenly, a loud screeching sound rang out, and you heard screams all around and the lights started flickering and the train plunged forward and crashed into the bridge, and suddenly, everything went blank. 


	2. The ghost of Mandy

Hey guys thnx 4 the reviews and make sure to read Ever Lasting by Sweet angel its connected to mine.  
  
CHAPTER TWO. ***The Ghost of Mandy***  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Morgan woke up, she was in the Hospital wing were many other people lay, the room was over crowded and stretch out beds were scrambled all through the room, making it almost impossible the go in and out. By her bedside, Genevieve and Emily sat crying. Where's Mandy? Morgan's first thought was. Morgan tried to speak, but the voice got caught in her throat. And soon she drifted to sleep from the quite sounds of sobs in the background. Five hours after that, everyone was in the great hall, they were told to discuss nothing until after the sorting, but first, Dumbledore wanted to make an announcement. Emily, Morgan and Genevieve were all holding hand; the whole room had puffy read eyes, even the ghosts! Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Quiet everyone, quite down." The whole place went into a hush. He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I know that most of you don't know what happened back there. The train crashed. It was the working of Voldemort. I can say no more on that account. Though most of you weren't injured, all of you have gone to the Hospital wing to get checked. Unfortunately, three people died. One person in every compartment that had bought the whole trolley. Morgan gasped, we bought a trolley! Dumbledore made the students hush down again before he continued. "The people who died are, Derrick Jones, from Gryffindor, in his sixth year. Carver, from Slytherin, sixth year and Mandy Carlo, from Ravenclaw, fifth year." After this, everyone broke into a course of sobs and cries. A few minutes later, the sorting began, though nobody really paid attention to who was in their house, they were all deep in thought. When they went back to the Dormitories, Emily Genevieve and Morgan took up the three blue chairs in front of the warm fire. There were four chairs, and Mandy usually took up the fourth, it seemed so empty without her. They all stared at the fire for a moment, then a first year boy sat down in Mandy's old seat, Morgan wanted to yell at him, but she didn't have the heart to do it right now. "Hey brat! Get out of my chair!" a familiar voice called from behind. They all turned around to see Mandy. as a ghost! "M-M- Mandy?" Emily sputtered out. "Sup Millie?" Mandy said, as though she was still alive. Millie was Emily's nickname. "Umm, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be DEAD?" Morgan asked. Mandy looked offended, "How dare you speak to me like that?" she moaned, before letting out a long sob. At that moment, Moaning Myrtle floated through the wall. "There you are Mandy! I've been looking all over for you!" Myrtle said, grabbing Mandy's arm. "Clue me in?" Genevieve asked, "Moaning Myrtle is my best friend, and we're going to haunt the girls bathroom together! And from now on, don't call me Mandy, now I'm Moaning Mandy! And DON'T call us dead! We fully intend to finish school, so we'll be taking all the same classes as you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the Bloody Baron!" He's really quite charming you know!" and so Moaning Myrtle and Moaning Mandy floated away, chatting together about how charming he is and how Mandy should wear her hair. "Did that just happen?" Emily asked. "I think so." 


End file.
